daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carly Manning
Dr. Carly Alamain Manning '''(real name '''Katerina Von Leuschner, formerly Carly Brady-Kiriakis) is a fictional character that appeared on the television soap opera Days of our Lives. Carly has been portrayed by Crystal Chappell from June 12, 1990 to October 18, 1993. After a sixteen year absence, Chappell reprised the role on October 2, 2009. She has recently begun a feud with Kayla Brady. Carly (and her portrayer) are set to leave the soap in 2011. Brief Character History Carly came to Salem 1990 while on the run. She had gotten the idea to come to Salem from the vactioning Adrienne Johnson and Justin Kiriakis. Carly figured Salem would be the perfect place because no one would know her or where to find her. After arriving in Salem, Carly was shocked to run into not one but two people from her past. First, there was Jennifer Horton whom she had attended boarding school with and then she ran into Bo Brady who had intervened on a fight that her and her then boyfriend, Lawrence Alamain were having numerous years prior. Luckily for Carly, Bo didn't remember her and the two did not get along. Carly soon landed a job at Salem University Hospital where one of her patients ended up being Bo's son Shawn-Douglas Brady. Shawn Douglas had gone deaf as a result of an accident at an oil factory. Bo and Carly grew closer as she cared for his son. Carly discovered that her brother Frankie was being held captive by Lawrence. Lawrence agreed to release Frankie if Carly handed over her family fortune and Bo. Carly was torn between saving her brother and the man she had begun to have feelings for but Jack was able to find Frankie and Jennifer, who had also been taken and held captive and freed the two. Carly and Bo continued to grow closer but he was unable to fully commit to her and Carly ended up accepting a marriage proposal to marry Victor Kiriakis. Bo came to his senses and sent a letter to Carly telling her not to marry Victor and that he loved her. Bo had Emmy Borden deliver the letter but Emmy gave it to Victor, who made up a fake letter to give from Bo instead telling Carly that she should marry Victor. Carly was never happy during her short marriage to Victor and Victor knew of her feeling for Bo. Victor hatched a plan to fake his death and headed for Mexico where he was followed by Roman, Marlena, Bo and Carly. After finding Victor the group headed back to Salem and Carly and Bo began to plan their wedding though they never followed through. Carly began having terrible nightmares about her son, Nicholas Alamain whom Carly believed died shortly after birth. Carly told Bo everything that happened around the time her son was born. Carly had become pregnant with her then boyfriend James who was really Lawrence, when Carly found out his true identity and fled without telling him she was pregnant. Carly sought out the help of Vivian Alamain. Carly gave birth to her son in France and Vivian had the doctor tell Carly that her son had died. Bo and Carly decided to travel to France to try and talk to that doctor who admitted that her son did not die but had been sold on the black market. As Carly was reunited with her son, Lawrence's Aunt Vivian was not happy, and was determined to turn Nicky against Carly. Vivian drained the brake fluid from Cary's car causing a major accident. Carly survived with the help of Billie Reed. Since Carly survived the car accident, Vivian decided to frame Carly for Vivian's murder. At Shawn-Douglas Brady's birthday party at the Penthouse Grill, Vivian lured Carly to the balcony. There, she instigated a vicious argument regarding Nicky. During the argument, Vivian "fell" off the balcony. Her fall was somewhat broken by an awning down below and Vivian went into a coma. Ironically, it was Carly who saved Vivian's life in the operating room. After Carly once again defeatd Vivian's attempts to destroy Carly, Vivian decided to frame her for the deaths of her patients. Dressed as a nurse, Vivian snuck out of her hospital room and injected cleaning fluid in Carly's terminally ill patients. After the second death, suspicion began to grow against Carly, but no murder charges were even considered yet. Vivian decided to spice things up for Carly. She sneaked out of the hospital one night and planted the bottle of cleaning fluid in Carly's house. Later, Bo found the detergent in Carly's closet and began to suspect her. Further analysis confirmed that the detergent at Carly's matched the one used to kill her patients. Vivian thought it was time for a grand finale. She had to kill someone "special," not just some terminally ill patient. While shopping around the hospital, Vivian noticed that Caroline Brady was in the hospital to cure a peptic ulcer. She also heard Caroline telling Carly that maybe she and Bo should not get married. Vivian had found her final victim. The Bradys knew of Caroline's reservations regarding Bo and Carly's upcoming marriage; it would cause suspicion on Carly if she suddenly died under her care. In addition, Vivian broke into Carly's locker in the hospital and forged a few entries in her diary. They specifically said that she was going to get rid of Caroline. In her nurse disguise, Vivian went to Caroline's room, where Caroline was heavily sedated. Vivian was carrying two syringes: one with detergent and one with a heavy dose of morphine. As she was about to inject detergent into Caroline's serum; Carly walked in on her. There, Vivian confessed to Carly everything she had done. Afterwards, she tried to kill Carly with the cleaning fluid, but Carly knocked the syringe out of her hand. During the struggle, Carly was accidentally injected with the morphine, and went int a coma. Bo had investigated Caroline's room after Carly was found, and he found the syringe with the cleaning fluid in it. He also found her diary, stating that she planned to kill Caroline. Carly was now considered the culprit of the hospital murders. Carly knew the truth, but was still in a coma, unable to expose Vivian's schemes. Vivian was determined to make sure Carly never recovered from her coma. With the help of some Chinese herbs, Vivian "killed" Carly. She injected a serum into her IV that induced a deathlike paralysis. Tom Horton pronounced Carly dead, as she had no pulse, but in actuality, was very much alive. Before they could embalm Carly, Vivian told everyone that Carly had told her she didn't want to be embalmed if she died. She claimed that Carly had been close to nature and wanted it that way. Since Vivian and Carly had been such "good friends," they believed her and did not embalm Carly. Vivian made funeral arrangments for Carly, placing her body in an open casket. When Bo said good-bye to his dear love, he noticed that her body was still warm, but everybody continued to believe that Carly was dead. Later Carly awoke in her coffin, complete with water, air, radio, and lights. Vivian heckled Carly by radio, but Carly was running out of air. Eventually Vivian told Laurence, and he released her. By now she had slipped into unconsciousness. She later woke up thinking it was 1983, her memory affected by the lack of air. She was kept hidden from Bo in the mansion attic. Carly later left the Alamain mansion to get some air and collect her thoughts. While walking around Salem, she ran into Bo. She felt a connection to him but had no memory of her past with him. Shortly after, word got out in Salem that Carly was alive. Bo, Marlena and Roman showed up at the Alamain mansion and demanded that Lawrence allow them to see Carly. Lawrence initially claimed that their visit would only harm Carly, but the Brady's refused to leave until they saw Carly. As her friend, and a doctor, Marlena talked with Carly but Dr. Manning still had no recollection of her former life. Shortly after, Carly's memory came back. She remembered her son and her love for Bo. Lawrence told Carly that he loved her very much and they could have a happy live together with Nikki. Bo and Carly talked and felt that too much had changed, and they could no longer make their relationship work. On October 18, 1993, Carly, Lawrence and Nikki boarded the Alamain jet and took off to begin a new life in France. Although Nikki would return to Salem in 1999 (looking a whole lot older), Lawrence would never return, and Carly would not return until 2009. Almost sixteen years later, Carly and Lawrence are seen together in a Moroccan hotel room, where they are arguing. This argument results in Carly stabbing Lawrence in the stomach with a letter opener, his final words being "You'll never find...". Carly leaves the country and heads to Salem in hopes of getting help from Bo Brady. When she arrives in Salem, she sees a body floating in the river, which turns out to be Rafe Hernandez. Carly saves Rafe's life, after he nearly drowned, by after stealing antibiotics from Salem Hospital where Maggie Horton briefly saw her. Carly then breaks into Bo and Hope's house to ask for Bo's help. Bo agrees to hide her in his house since the Alamains are looking for her. Soon after, Victor Kiriakis suspects that Carly is back in Salem and reports her to the police. Dr. Manning is arrested briefly, but later released back into the custody of Bo, based on a suggestion of Justin Kiriakis. Vivian then cleared Carly's name in order to get revenge on her and. When Carly tried to move into Maggie Horton's house she was asked to leave by Melanie and Mia. Since Mia was embarassed that she told Carly she had a baby while she was still a stranger and Melanie because Carly accidently spilled hot coffee on her. Carly was saddend that her daughter and a other girl told her not to live there. She got a job at the Salem University Hospital, but Justin Kiriakis thought she was in love with Bo. He told Daniel not to hire her, but that plan backfired when he learned that Carly and Daniel had met before. Bo's wife Hope believed that there was something going on between Carly and Bo though Bo denies it because, at the time, there wasn't. Hope was jealous that Carly and Bo were keeping a secret (the secret is that Carly has a daughter) and this was another reason that Bo and Hope were having marital problems. Because Bo had been very supportive of Carly, she revealed to him that she was falling in love with him again. After she didn't get the response she wanted, she left and began avoiding Bo who wouldn't stand for it. Soon she found herself back at his house. She was hysterical because she was afraid Vivian would hurt her daughter. Carly broke down in tears in Bo's arms and he kissed. Hope, who had realized she wanted to be with Bo, was on her way to the house and saw them through the window. Carly made a quick exit and Hope told Bo their marriage was over. Carly later told Bo that she didn't want to come between him and Hope, but he told her his marriage to her was over and that he did not regret what happened between them. In late 2010 and early 2011, Carly became involved with the "Paternity Scandal", where Chloe and Philip, under the influence of alcohol, cheated on their spouses and had sex. Chloe ended up being pregnant, and needed a paternity test. Carly performed the test and kept it a secret rfom everyone. After Caroline Brady switched the paternity results, everyone believed that Daniel Jonas was the father of baby Parker, and Chloe saw no need to tell Daniel. However, it was revealed that the true father is Philip Kiriakis. Daniel gets a divorce from a depressed Chloe, while Melanie divorces Philip after she miscarries his baby. Carly is chastised by her former friend Kayla for keeping the paternity test a secret. She is nearly fired, but Daniel lies to save her career. Carly also assists Bo in saving Hope from the DiMera-controlled, corrupt organ-selling prison where she was put. After eseing that Bo and Hope still really liked each other, Carly dumped Bo and tried to get over her love for him. Soon, her friend Jennifer Deveraux tried to hook her up with Daniel, but it seemed like the two were only friends, so Jen and Daniel begin a romance. However, Carly begins to fall in love with Daniel again, and deals with this by buying prescribed medication under her alias and snorting it. When people start to notice that she is acting strangely, especially around Daniel, Jennnifer has her beau take a sample of the drugs. Daniel discovers that they are extremely addictive and dangerous. Jennifer discovers that Carly still likes Daniel, and breaks it off with him so that her friend may have a chance with him. Carly assures Jen that she is not an addict, so Jennifer and her daughter Abby keep it a secret. Later though, Vivian and her son Quinn manipulate Carly into buying drugs from Phelps, a local dealer. Despite being reluctant at first, Carly quickly becomes hooked on the drugs. Jennifer discovers this and tells Melanie and Daniel, who get mad that she kept it a secret. However, Melanie adn Daniel forgive Abby and Jen and try to help Carly. Carly has hallucinations and runs away, nearly falling victim to a homeless man. Quinn saves Carly and lets her get clean at his place. He reveals that he was partly responsible for everything that happened to her, and Carly gets mad. However, she forgives him and is reunited Carly is also set to depart Salem sometime in the summer of 2011. Relationships: *Victor Kiriakis (divorced) *Lawrence Alamain (killed by Carly in self-defense) *Bo Brady (mistress/girlfriend; dumped by Carly so he can be with Hope) *Daniel Jonas (one-night stand; current love interest of Carly) External links *Days of Our Lives - Carly Manning nl:Carly Manning Manning, Carly